cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2014 AAC Football Season
The 2014 AAC football season is the first season of play for the American Athletic Conference. There are twelve members divided into two divisions. The East division consists of the Cincinnati Bearcats, East Carolina Pirates, Georgia State Panthers, Houston Cougars, Rice Owls, and UCF Knights. The West division consists of the Air Force Falcons, Boise State Broncos, Colorado State Rams, Hawaii Warriors, San Diego State Aztecs, and SMU Mustangs. Boise State, Houston, Rice, and UCF were members of the Big 12 in 2013. Hawaii was a member of the Pac-12 in 2013. Coaches 2014 saw veteran head coaches Kah32 of Boise State, BrianKelly'sFace of Hawaii, Svearike of Houston, and Insane_Baboon of UCF lead their teams to the new American Athletic Conference. Cincinnati, ECU, SDSU, SMU, and UCF saw midseason changes in thier head coaches. Stats are current as of end of 2014 season. Rankings Regular Season Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five Week Six Week Seven Week Eight Week Nine Week Ten Week Eleven Conference Player of the Week Week Twelve Conference Player of the Week Week Thirteen Championship Game Bowl Games The AAC has arrangements for six bowl berths for 2014. Berths which the AAC cannot fill, due to eligibility, will be filled with the best available team. Boise State, East Carolina, Houston, and Air Force each earned bowl berths. Results Awards National Awards Semi-Finalists Heisman Memorial Trophy Brian Brown, Boise State Travis Diana, UCF Davy O-Brien Brian Brown, Boise State Walter Camp Award Brian Brown, Boise State Fred Biletnikoff Award Rashad Simon, Boise State Rotary Lombari Award Robert Crews, Boise State Home Depot Coach of the Year Kah32, Boise State Disney Spirit Award Boise State ---- Finalists Heisman Memorial Trophy Brian Brown, Boise State Travis Diana, UCF Davy O-Brien Brian Brown, Boise State Walter Camp Award Brian Brown, Boise State Rotary Lombari Award Robert Crews, Boise State Home Depot Coach of the Year Kah32, Boise State Disney Spirit Award Boise State ---- Winners Heisman Memorial Trophy Brian Brown, Boise State Davy O-Brien Brian Brown, Boise State CFBHC Admin Award DescretoBurrito, shared with Inspiral and alienufo All-Americans Offense *QB Brian Brown, Boise State *FB: John Bills, Boise State Broncos Defense *DT: Shawn Bowers, Boise State Broncos *ILB: Phillip Moore, Houston Cougars All Conference Team Offense *QB: Brian Brown, Boise State Broncos *RB: Dontrell Jackson, Boise State Broncos *FB: John Bills, Boise State Broncos *WR: Rashad Simon, Boise State Broncos *WR: Willie Fauria, Rice Owls *TE: Vaughn St. Clair, Houston Cougars *OT: Philip Rose, Air Force Falcons *OT: Robert Barraza, East Carolina Pirates *OG: Robert Ford, Boise State Broncos *OG: Lonnie Early, East Carolina Pirates *C: Stephen Hunt, Boise State Broncos Defense *DE: Robert Crews, Boise State Broncos *DE: Lucio Booth, San Diego State Aztecs *DT: Shawn Bowers, Boise State Broncos *OLB: Mike Washington, Air Force Falcons *OLB: Jeromy Potter, East Carolina Pirates *ILB: Phillip Moore, Houston Cougars *ILB: Erik Rogers, Boise State Broncos *DB: Donald Tucker, Boise State Broncos *DB: D.J. Reed, Boise State Broncos *DB: Abdual Riemersma, UCF Knights *DB: Craig Harris, Air Force Falcons Special Teams *K: Terrell Hooks, Rice Owls *P: Will Brown, UCF Knights Standings Statistics Individual Stat leaders * Passing 3000yd passers and stat leaders :: Brian Brown, QB Boise State: 299 of 406 for 3732 yds, 42 TD, 5 INT, 182.5 QBR in 11 games :: Teddy Rogers, QB Rice: 308 of 459 for 3093 yds, 21 TD 9 INT, 134.9 QBR in 12 games :: Bill Garcia, QB Georgia State: 201 of 486 for 1670 yds, 8 TD 22 INT, 66.6 QBR in 12 games * Rushing 1000yd rushers and stat leaders :: Travis Diana, RB UCF, 319 carries for 1588 yds and 20 TD, 10 100yd games, 5.0 yds/carry in 12 games played :: Christopher Welch, RB East Carolina, 223 carries for 1201 yds and 9 TD, 7 100yd games, 5.4 yds/carry in 14 games played ::: 198 carries for 1103 yds and 7 TD, 7 100yd games, 5.6 yds/carry in 12 regular season games ::: 11 carries for 47 yds and 1 TD in AAC Championship Game ::: 14 carries for 51 yds and 1TD in Fiesta Bowl :: Dontrell Jackson, RB Boise State, 178 carries for 1347 yds and 29 TD, 6 100yd games, 7.6 yds/carry in 14 games played ::: 137 carries for 1088 yds and 24 TD, 4 100 yd games 7.9 yds/carry in 12 regular season games ::: 15 carries for 126 yds and 3 TD in AAC Championship Game ::: 26 carries for 133 yds and 2 TD in Orange Bowl :: Bob Bryant, RB Hawaii, 221 carries for 1042 yds and 10 TD, 2 100yd games, 4.7 yds/carry in 12 games played * Receiving 1000yd receivers and stat leaders :: Rashad Simon, WR Boise State, 86 receptions for 1255 yds and 13 TD in 13 games ::: 84 receptions for 1231 yds and 13 TD in 12 regular season games ::: 2 receptions for 24 yards in AAC Championship Game :: Willie Fauria, WR Rice, 92 receptions for 1112 yds and 12 TD in 12 games * Defense stat leaders :: Phillip Moore, ILB Houston, 135 tackles, 9 sacks, 1 interception, 1 safety, 1 forced fumble, 1 fumble recovery in 11 games ::: 124 tackles, 9 sacks, 1 interception, 1 safety, 1 forced fumble, 1 fumble recovery in 11 regular season games ::: 11 tackles in Russell Athletic Bowl :: Craig Harris, CB Air Force, 44 tackles, 5 interceptions in 9 games :: Donald Tucker, CB Boise State, 26 tackles, 2 interceptions, 2 touchdowns in 5 games :: D.J. Reed, CB Boise State, 3 tackles, 5 interceptions in 4 games ::: 2 tackles, 4 interceptions in 3 regular season games ::: 1 tackle, 1 interception in AAC Championship Game * Kicking :: Terrell Hooks, K Rice, 14 for 14 Field Goals, 49yd long :: Paul Compton, K Boise State, 8 for 9 Field Goals, 49yd long ::: 5 for 5 in regular season ::: 2 for 2 in AAC Championship Game ::: 1 for 2 in Orange Bowl Category:AAC